


Day 4: Candy Canes

by Sang_argente



Series: 25 Days of Fic [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 05:50:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2721101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sang_argente/pseuds/Sang_argente
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You know, I've always wanted to see the midwest.”</p>
<p>“Why?” Peter asked in confusion. That seemed like the complete opposite of a place Stiles would like to explore. His young lover was more attracted to historically powerful sites, like Stonehenge or Salem or Machu Picchu. What did the midwest have that interested Stiles?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 4: Candy Canes

"Did you know the candy cane is over three hundred and fifty years old?" Stiles said conversationally, pushing the shopping cart down yet another holiday aisle. He stopped in front of a candy cane display and stared up at the mountain of red and white sugar.

"Please," Peter spoke up, his voice tired and pleading. "Can we not go into the history of candy canes _again_?"

Stiles turned from the display to look at his lover, expression of innocence firmly in place. "Again? Have I told you about it before?"

" _Yes,_ " Peter said emphatically. Stiles had told him the history of candy canes before. "Eight times. Today."

Scoffing, Stiles took hold of the shopping cart and started walking again, dismissing the candy cane display that, for some reason or another, didn't measure up. "Are you sure? Did I tell you that the original candy was straight and completely white?"

Peter sighed, resigned to another lecture about candy canes, and followed his lover. "I think I remember something about that."

"Oh yeah? Well, what about National Candy Cane day? Did I tell you about that?"

"Yes, Stiles. It's the day after Christmas," Peter rolled his eyes and continued, muttering under his breath. "Probably due to those fools who put the damn things on their tree."

"Well, us fools have to get rid of all those candy canes somehow," Stiles said airily, stopping to compare two different boxes of lights. He was partial to the multicolored bulbs, but his father preferred the white ones. It was an ongoing argument between the two of them. "Hey, Peter? Do you prefer color or white?"

"Color, of course," Peter answered, a bit confused but willing to move off the subject of candy canes. "I'm not my nephew."

"Thank God for that," Stiles murmured, knowing Peter's hearing would catch the quiet words. He threw both light boxes into the cart and moved on. "Did I tell you the first historical reference to candy canes in America? There was this German guy who put them on his Christmas tree."

Resignation replaced confusion and Peter sighed again. "Didn't he live in some mid-western state?"

"Ohio," Stiles confirmed, making his way down the next aisle. "You know, I've always wanted to see the midwest."

" _Why?_ " Peter asked in confusion. That seemed like the complete opposite of a place Stiles would like to explore. His young lover was more attracted to historically powerful sites, like Stonehenge or Salem or Machu Picchu. What did the midwest have that interested Stiles?

"Oh, I don't know. I think seeing the place were the first ever documented use of candy canes in America would be pretty cool."

Of course.

It all came back to the damn candy canes.

"Then again," Stiles said in a slow voice, thinking something over carefully. "Maybe going to Germany would be better, you know, since it's the birthplace of the person who was first documented as using candy canes in America."

"Right," Peter drawled, trying to keep his frustration to himself.

"Of course, Illinois would be cool, too. Geneva holds the record for World's Largest Candy Cane."

It took several deep breaths before Peter could even try to speak without saying something hurtful. He understood that his young lover was a walking encyclopedia of odd facts, but when he got stuck on one topic it became very difficult to not strangle him.

When he heard the loud breathing, Stiles looked up from reading the information on a Christmas tree stand and watched his lover, impressed.

The therapy was helping, apparently.

"Maybe we could go someday?" Stiles asked hesitantly, completely prepared for Peter to throw his hands up in exasperation and leave him alone in the store.

It may have happened once or twice before.

(Usually it was Stiles who was doing the exasperated leaving thing.)

"If that's what you would like," Peter said quietly, some minutes later after another exercise in deep breathing.

"Great!" Stiles chirped, happiness lighting up his eyes. He turned away from Peter and, seemingly at random, grabbed a different tree stand to put in the cart. "I think it would be awesome to see."

"Stiles," Peter said, voice earnest and pleading. "I will take you _anywhere_ if it means you will stop talking about candy canes."

"Sure," Stiles agreed, pushing the shopping cart up to a cash register and smiling at the woman behind the counter.

"Wait, really?"

"Absolutely."

Narrowing his eyes and crossing his arms, Peter looked at his lover suspiciously. "Why? I know you have at least ten more meaningless facts about the damn things crammed into your head."

"Because," Stiles started to explain patiently, not looking up from where he was placing bags into the cart. "We're done here. We're going home."

Peter stared at Stiles. "...So?"

"So I don't have to keep your attention away from me as I'm shopping now."

"Wait," Peter said, realization creeping up on him slowly. "Were you distracting me with candy cane facts so I wouldn't see what you were buying?"

Stiles smiled to himself, pushing the cart out of the store and into the parking lot. "Of course I was, Peter. Now you have no idea what decorations I bought."

"You are not decorating my apartment for Christmas," Peter denied, trying to keep the horror pushed down as he followed Stiles to his car. Stiles, while very intelligent and attractive, had a slight flaw and that was his strange sense of style.

"Yes, I am," Stiles said calmly, opening the car's trunk and putting his bags into it. After he finished, he slammed the trunk shut and looked up at his lover, a mischievous smile stretching across his face.

"You did say you liked color, remember?"

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to see a winter/holiday themed prompt fill for a different pairing (or even a different fandom!) then tell me [here](http://stilesthesasswolf.tumblr.com)!


End file.
